In the Dead of Night
by Rocker Wolf
Summary: An incident between Havoc and Armstrong leaves her unsure of her feelings toward him. Rated M just to be safe. o.-
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day and it seemed as if a blizzard was about ready to form. General Armstrong was doing some paperwork when the alarm rang. "Huh?" a soldier quickly entered her office. "Sir! Drachma is attacking the fort!" Armstrong quickly got up from her desk, "Why are they attacking now?" The soldier grew quiet but was interupted by the General. " Answer the question soldier!" "They want you, Sir." She just stood there in silence. "Sir?" She then burst out in laughter. "What could they posibly want with me?" "I don't know, Sir, but they are not giving up until they have you." She then made her way to the door. "Very well then." General Armstrong soon made her way to the top of the fort and saw the comosion. She could not believe it, Drachma was attacking them... and they were winning. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't lose more men. She made her way to the exit when some soldiers blocked her way. "Soldiers! Move out of the way!" "But Sir!" She raised up a hand and scowled at them, "No 'buts' I am not losing anymore me than I alreadu have." One of the soldiers spoke up, "Not without backup." She exhaled deeply. "Fine, who are yoy sending me with?" "Jean Havoc, Sir." She scoffed. "You mean one of General Mustang's men?" The soldiers nodded. "What is he doing here in the first place?" "We don't really know, something about toughening up?" Havoc stepped out, "Ready when you are, Sir." Arstrong sighed knowing they wouldn't let her leave otherwise. "Fine, but don't you slow me down." Havoc nodded and they proceeded to the gate. They left from a gate to the side so that they wouldn't end up in Drachma's range of fire. "Give me your gun, Havoc." He nodded and gave her his gun. She then lifted it up in the air and fired a shot loud enough for the leader of Drachma to hear and yell at the soldiers to follow them. She handed Havoc back his gun."Run!" They then started lurring out the Drachman's out of Briggs way. They weren't going to last long and she knew it. She didn't know when or how it happened but the next thing she knew she was hanging off of a not-so deep cliff and was holding onto a branch while Havoc held on to her foot. The group of Drachman soldiers approched while their commanding officer nearig them. "Well well well. Who would have known? General Armstrong holding onto a mere branch for her life!" The group erupted into laughter. "Well, the commander is impatient to greet you, General." She then scowled at them and was yelling in frustration, "What would your Leader possibly want with me?!" The soldier neared her and grabbed her face, "Why, to see what is under this mere uniform my dead General." His evil grin sickened her as she moved her face out of his grasp. The leader was appraoching them and she was growin more and more frustrated. Havoc had an idea but they might not survive it. He then got out a grenade he had with him, and threw it away from the soldiers. "I'm sorry, Sir!" The grenade exploded and the Drachmans all laughed. General Armstrong hoped something would happen. Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound and one of the Drachman soldiers screamed out, "AVALANCHE!" The soldiers tried to outrun the avalanche but it caught them. Soon enough Armstrong and Havoc were caught in the avalanche, leaving only a mountain of white snow visible.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he woke up Havoc plunged out of the snow gasping for air. It was cold ̶ no it was freezing and he could barely see anything in the blizzard. The only thing he could feel was the jab of a sword handle and thoughts of fear ran through his head. General Armstrong, he had to search for her. He dug through the snow until he felt an arm he prayed it was her arm and not one of that of the Drachmas. Surely enough this was the arm of the General herself. He quickly dug her out and placed the General on his back. He had to find shelter no matter what. Suddenly, he remembered while visiting Fort Briggs Miles had told him of the many caves they had hidden in the mountains in case of emergency. Miles had told him if occupied a first aid kit, a chimney for fire, and enough provisions to survive for about a month. He could barely see a thing but he would not give up, he could not give up. He kept walking straight, for what felt like hours on end when a mountain finally came up into view. He walked as fast as he could still carrying the General and found the entrance. He then made his way through the secret tunnels as best as he could. He finally found the door to one of the rooms and opened it. He entered and gently laid the General down in the bed. He then searched for the first aid kit, some blankets, and plenty of water. He wasn't sure if she had any injuries but it was better to be safe then sorry. Once he had returned he set all of the supplies down and noticed that the General was limp. He rushed to her side and checked for a pulse, there was a pulse, but very distant and slow. He moved her onto her back and pressed his lips onto hers trying to get a stronger pulse going. He checked her pulse and it was a bit faster now. He noticed she was shivering furiously and her lips were a purple. Her clothes were wet and her hair matted. He then took off all of her wet clothing leaving her in her undergarments. He then removed his shirt and went under the blanket with her and laid with her. "Come on, get warm, you have to." After an hour or so she had stopped shivering and he got up. He wrapped her up in the remaining blankets and went to attempt to dry their clothes without burning it. After an hour or two the clothes seemed fairly warm and he folded the General's clothing neatly and placed it near her bedside. He gathered some of the food provisions an attempted to make a soup, hopefully they would die from starvation and not from his cooking. After a decent twenty minutes the soup smelled fairly decent and not poisonous at all. _'Just to be sure.' He thought. _He then took a sip of the soup, "Hmm, not bad after all." He then served himself a bowl remembering to leave some for the General. He was thoroughly enjoying his meal when a soft groan interrupted him. "Huh?" He then walked up to the General and placed a hand on her forehead. Crap, she had a fever. He took a pot and filled it with water, then went outside and gathered some snow and dumped it in the pot to make the water much cooler. He stepped back into the room, grabbed a rag, and placed it into the water. He took the rag out of the water and applied the rag to her forehead and he neck and back checking her temperature as he went. She seemed to be doing quite well so far but he was still worried if she would wake up anytime soon. While she was asleep he went out and gathered some more firewood just in case. When he returned Olivier stirred and woke up with a groan. "Huh? Where am I?" She noticed Havoc standing in the door way face redder than a ripe tomato. She was about to sit up when her body was covered in goose bumps. 'What?!" She gasped and covered herself with the blankets. "Why am I just in my undergarments?!" She was furious but was too redder than a tomato. Havoc shakily replied, "Your clothes were wet and you were freezing I had to give you body warmth or you would have frozen to death. You then got a fever and I had to apply a cold, wet rag on your body. I made some soup if you are hungry…" She just stared at him. He saved her? Went through all of this trouble for her? She brushed away the thoughts and just sat there on the bed, staring at the still warm soup. Havoc noticed the gesture and understood what she was trying to stay. That was one of her weaknesses. You could look in her eyes and read her like a book, though all books do have their secret messages. He placed the fire wood down and poured soup into one of the bowls, he then walked over to her and placed it at her side. "It may not be the best soup, but it's the best I could do." She tried to grab the spoon but her body felt like noodle. Havoc then grabbed the spoon and lifted it to her mouth. She gave him a glare but he didn't stir. She then welcomed the spoon not breaking eye contact with Havoc and vice versa. He kept feeding her as it was an awkward moment that neither of them had spoken to one another. After she ate she fell asleep once again and Havoc made himself a cozy spot on the floor with some blankets. The next morning Havoc had awoken to Olivier speaking to him. "Havoc, get up, we are going back to Briggs." He got up and stretched. He also noticed she was already in her uniform and he got up and started to do the same. General Armstrong was staring at Havoc for a while. She noticed her action and quickly looked away. Once Havoc was dressed he motioned the door to the General. "How are we to get back to Briggs, Sir?" She proceeded through the door. "If you bothered to check the map properly, these secret caves lead to the underbelly of the Fort. We will just keep going straight and we will be under the fort in no time, luckily for us that damn avalanche pushed us a little more closer to the fort." He followed behind her matching her pace. It was quiet the first hour, then it was two, and three. General Armstrong soon broke the silence by asking, "When you first awoke from the avalanche did you see any Drachman soldiers anywhere?" "Negative, Sir. When I awoke all I saw was the heavy amount of snow falling." She chuckled, "Guess those Drachman bastards finally got what was coming to them." He smirked. _'Hmm guess the General isn't all Ice.' _They soon came to a tunnel that seemed familiar to her. She sighed in relief, "Here we are." After a while of walking they were climbing up a ladder and soon emerged into the heart of Fort Briggs. At first the men were shocked but they then realized who they were dealing with. This wasn't just anyone. This was General Oliver Mira Armstrong, the Ice Queen and she wasn't going down without a fight.

**R&R My fluff balls o:**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since General Armstrong and Havoc had returned to Fort Briggs. When they had returned they were put into the infirmary to make sure that there were no critical injuries that had not been noticed. Luckily for them, nothing of the sorts were found. The soldiers suggested that General Armstrong take a few days off to rest but she would not have it. Once Havoc was fully rested he had said his goodbyes and left, although he forgot one very important person to say goodbye to one very important person.

She didn't know why he left. Why he didn't say goodbye to her. After a while it was all she could think about, and that in itself bothered her. Why did she care if he didn't say goodbye? No, that is not what bothered her. What bothered her the most is that she could not forget that she was so 'exposed' before, and while unconscious. Then again why should this be bothering her? He did save her life didn't he?

All of these thoughts were making her mad, she couldn't get them out of her head. She was going to Central and confront him. She had to settle this once and for all. How she was to do it, she had no clue. She was determined to do so. She went to her dorm and got ready for bed. She wondered what she would do once she got into Central. She brushed the thought off and went to get a good night's rest.

**It was pitch black and she was shivering. She didn't know why she was shivering. All she could here was the sound of a man's voice saying 'Come on, get warm. You have to.' Their bodies pressed up against one another. The voice kept on repeating those words and it seemed like it lasted forever until everything became still.**

It was the usual sound of her soldiers getting busy around the Fort and she realized she had slept overtime. "Damn." If it's one thing she hated, it was being late, and she was going to miss her train if she didn't hurry out of the Fort in time. She put her put her uniform on and left her dorm. When she told her men that she would be leaving the Fort for a while they didn't ask why. She went aboard the train and got a seat. _'This is it.'_ She thought. The train took off and made its way to Central.

After work Havoc went to go and buy some new cigarettes, seeing as he had not bought any recently. It was a pretty average day for him, the usual events. Life seemed to be going on as usual except for his few memories of what had happened back at Briggs. It wasn't that it bothered him. He just couldn't forget that day's events at all. Some days it was all that he could think about. He wondered what she was up to but then blew the thought off. She probably has better to do than to worry about an individual such as himself.

After she arrived at the train station she decided to go and see if Havoc was at work. He wasn't there apparently. She thought best to just go to the Armstrong manor and spend her nights there. When she entered she got a mouthful from her parents about how she should visit more often. After that nightmare, she just went upstairs, took a bath, and went to sleep. Once she had woken up she prepared herself for the day and went to get some breakfast.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Havoc groaned as he stretched out his hand to turn off his alarm clock. He didn't know why he had set it at all this morning, considering he had today off from work. As he sat up he wondered what he was going to do today. "Maybe a nice stroll around Central will do me some good." He dressed in a nice gray dress shirt and black trousers. He didn't grab anything to eat as he locked the door to his apartment.

Armstrong was making her way down the street. When she had arrived they had told her that Havoc had the day off and decided to just spend it exploring Central. She had past by a few interesting stores but never bothered to enter them. Finally she had settled down at a coffee shop. It wouldn't do much harm to start the day with a good cup of coffee now would it?

She took a seat farthest away from everyone, not wanting to be bothered at the least. The day was calm and peaceful. _'If only everyday were like today.'_ She thought, but her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted a similar figure that was coming closer every passing second. It was Havoc, and he was coming her way. No, not now, she wasn't ready to talk to him. She thought she knew what she was going to say when she confronted him, but she didn't.

Havoc decided he would start his day off with a cup of coffee. He checked his watch, it was still pretty early so it wouldn't matter if he stayed here a while. As he approached the coffee shop he couldn't help but notice General Armstrong sitting at one of the tables. He was shocked to say the least. What was she doing in Central? It didn't matter much to him. He was just glad she was here for some odd reason.

After he had gotten his cup of coffee, he approached the General. _'Oh crap, he's coming_ _this way.'_ She was panicking inwardly as he came closer to where she was sitting with every step. When he finally reached her table he stopped mid in his tracks. "Hello General, may I take this seat?" She gave him a feint nod and he took the seat across from her.

"Uh—I uh." She found her self stuttering and looking for the right words to say to him. He looked confused at the moment. "I just wanted to um—tell you—what I wanted to say was, Thank you." After she had said her words he chuckled at her stuttering. "What's so funny?!" She was getting angry, she felt embarrassed that he was laughing at her. Once he settled down he was able to respond to her statement of gratitude. "I'm sorry it's just that you looked so cute seeing as you couldn't find the right words to say." She wanted to slap him into next week. 'Cute?' Her face began to turn red. Why was he making her feel this way? She didn't get nervous like this, not in front of anyone and especially not a man.

She turned away to hide the blush now spreading on her cheeks. "I'm not cute." It was barely a mumble but Havoc managed to hear it. "Right you're not cute, you're beautiful Her eyes were wide open at that last comment. At this point she was as red as a tomato. With that Havoc got up from his chair and offered her his hand. "Want to walk around Central with me?" She eyed his hand for a moment. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He gave her a grin and replied, "I don't know, depends on your answer." She was mentally debating whether or not she should say yes. She wanted to say yes but she knew it was against the rules. _'Oh, to hell with it.' _She thought. With that she took his hand and they made their way through Central.

The day went by smoothly. Both Havoc and Armstrong enjoyed the day and each other's company. It was getting late and they were sitting on a bench in the park. They had been laughing at Havoc's remarks to odd-looking people walking around town. Once the laughter had settled down Armstrong spoke up, "Well, today has been great, but I should be getting back to the manor." He looked a bit sad but stood up as she did. "May I escort you back?" "I don't see why not."

The walk to the manor was a bit quiet besides the occasional hollers of people in town. When they reached the door she turned around to look at him. "Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it." "Anytime, today was a great day." She opened the door and turned around. "Havoc—I." She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." Before she could make her way to the door he grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pressed his lips gently against hers. "Your welcome." With that he made his way to his apartment leaving behind a very red Armstrong.


End file.
